reencuentro
by aome-sango1
Summary: la aparicion de una estraña cambiara el modo de pensar de muchos em especial de seto, yami recorara mas de su pasado y una nueva batalla.. ups perdonemeen.. ya esta habilitado los reviews anominos ...
1. cap 1

Hola espero q les guste mi historia y los personajes q aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen (jajajja ya quisiera yo)

Los siguientes signos son los q los personajes hacen o piensan

(Lo q realizan...)

"pensamientos"

autora

PROLOGO:

Hace 5,000 años atrás en un reino donde se encontraba lleno de paz esta un joven faraón q había superado la muerte de sus padres y se había encargado de su hermana menor

El reino se inundo de caos y el faraón y sus sacerdotes lograron atrapar a los monstruos en lapidas mágicas después eso se convirtió en un juego al cual se jugaba en el reino de las sombras.

El faraón en sus preocupaciones de salvar al mundo creo 8 artículos pero uno era especial ya q ese llevaría el poder de los 7 artículos y el poder de la sanación.

Tb decidió llamar a su hermana la guardiana del duelo de monstruos ya q tenia poderes asombrosos quizás superaban los del mismo faraón

Faraón – (dirigiéndose a un guardia) tu ve a llama a la princesa kaeri

Guardia- como usted diga

El guardián se dirigió a la alcoba de esta pero tocar y percatarse de q no había nadie decidió recorrer el palacio al no encontrarla regreso de regreso donde el faraón

Guardia- mi faraón la princesa no se encuentra en el palacio

Faraón- ¡Que! Esa niña donde se abra metido esta vez

Mientras en la afueras se encontraba a una hermosa chica de piel blanca pelo azul marino con rayos negros y ojos verdes muy parecida a su madre la cual disfrutaba pasear mientras no la pillaran en el palacio; la chica se había enamorado de un sacerdote muy serio de alto rango de pelo café piel blanca alto ojos azules su mirada fría. Seto tb se había enamorado de la princesa pero con la diferencia de q el no sabia su verdadera identidad.

Al regresar al palacio se había topado con un guardia el cual el le dijo q el faraón le había a mando a buscar ella se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba un joven faraón muy enojado y preocupado.

Faraón- hermana ya era hora q aparecieras (dándole un abrazo lleno de amor y de alivio por ver a su hermana sana y salva)

Kaeri- lo siento V.V por hacerte preocupar, pero para q me mandasteis a llamar????

Faraón – para entregarte esto ( le entrega el brazalete y se lo pone ) y de ahora en adelante tu eres la guardiana de el duelo de monstruos.

Kaeri- o.o guauu será un honor y nunca te desilusionare.

Después de un tiempo el faraón le dijo q habían monstruos únicos y la manera como poder domas a los tres dioses egipcios.

La pelea por el poder siguió hasta q se enfrento el sacerdote la lucha fue dura y se prolongo parecía q no terminaría en un ataque directo, al faraón se interpuso kaeri y lo recibió al ver esto el sacerdote y el faraón gritaron ¡NO! kaeri se levando y dijo sonriendo NO DEJARE Q SE LASTIMEN YA Q SON LAS PERSONAS A LAS Q MAS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO Y NO SOPORTARIA LA PERDIDA DE ALGUNO seguidamente kaeri cayo al piso mientras su cuerpo brillaba minutos después murió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la autora

Espero q les aya gustado el prologo y espero sus reviuws y sus criticas.

Claracion la batalla la gano yami como dijo ishysu.. (jjaj espero q la allan entendido)


	2. cap 2

Era una noche muy despejada se podían apreciar las estrellas, mientras en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de domino se encontraba una joven descendiendo de un avión privado, era muy bella tenia su piel blanca, pelo azul marino con rayos negros y ojos verdes traía puesto un sobretodo negro, la joven agarro sus maletas paso por migración y saliendo del lugar se encontraba una limosina esperándola.

Jakacu- buenas noche señorita es bueno verla de nuevo

Srita- buenas noches jakacu (estando dentro ) quisiera saber si todo esta listo

Jakacu- tal como usted dijo señorita

Srta- muchas gracias

Después de una hora de camino llegaron a un edificio los cuales eran unos hermosos apartamentos muy lujosos y muy elegantes.

Jakacu- llegamos señorita

Srita- si , por favor seria tan amable de subir las maletas

Jacaku- entonces me adelantare con las maletas ...

Srita- "así q aquí esta es el apartamento q compraron mis padres" (dirigiéndose al portero) buenas noches me podría decir cual es el apartamento de la familia Hariko

Portero- buenas noches señorita si es 35 se encuentra en el ultimo piso....... Ahh perdón pero ese apartamento esta desocupado me parece q solo esta la empleada

Srita- muchas gracias....... No se preocupe q desde hoy viviré allí

Portero- entonces me hace el favor de decirme su nombre es para registro del edificio por la seguridad ya sabe

Srita- no hay problema.... Mi nombre es sakio hariko

Portero- pero q la familia no había muerto en un accidente

Sakio- lastimosamente fui la única sobreviviente

Portero- perdon señorita

Sakio- no hay problema .... Buenas noches

Sakio tomo el elevador hasta el ultimo piso al salir de este se dio cuenta que el elevador la dejaba en un tipo de recibidor detrás de este una puerta de manera muy bien tallada la cual tenia en medio una H esta decidió entrar

Marisha- que alegría poderla ver señorita

Sakio- gracias..... podría traerme un vaso con agua

Marisha- si como ordene

Sakio- a una cosa mas quisiera saber si mi equipaje ya fue desempacado

Marisha- si señorita ayame y yo nos encargamos de eso, tb pregunto jakacu si su uniforme estaba listo y este esta colgado en el closet con lo demas

Sakio- muchas gracias

Marisha- con permiso ya le traigo el agua

Sakio se admiro mucho al ver lo hermoso que estaba ese apartamento muy bien decorado, la sala estaba hecha una belleza y lo mejor es que esta tenia enfrente grandes ventanales los cuales mostraban a la ciudad todo estaba realmente hermoso, pero no era para la profunda admiración de ella ya q se había criado en una familia muy adinerada y el lujo y las cosas bellas no faltaban.

Sakio "muy pronto nos veremos"

Marisha- aquí esta su agua señorita

Sakio- gracias.

La noche trancurrio dando paso a un hermoso amanecer las aves cantando y se podia observar en las calles a muchos estudiantes los cuales se dirigian al colegio.

Tea había pasado por yugi para que se fueran juntos yoi se les pego en el camino y tristan se encontraba esperándolos en las puertas del colegio

Tea- buenos días tristan

Tristan- muy buenos días como están todos

Yugi- bien, listo para empezar el segundo periodo escolar

Yoi- yo no, las vacaciones estuvieron mas q geniales

Yugi- si verdad

Tea- oigan terminaron las tareas de verano

Tristan- mmm a mi solo me faltan dos y tu yoi

Yoi- JAJAJAJJAJA --u se me olvidaron

Yugi- yoi tu no cambias

Tristan- sera mejor q entremos la campana esta por sonar y no quiero q me regañen

Yugi- tienes razon

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos estaban en su salones, pero donde esta el profesor se preguntaban muchos

Seto- de seguro se quedo dormido

Yoi- y a ti quien te pregunto kaiba

Seto- yo no necesito que nadie me pregunte para opinar lo que me da la gana

Yugi- ya clámense

Compañero- el profesor Hakurama acaba de llegar

Hakurama- bueno días, por favor tomen asiento, lamento la demora pero desde hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera, por favor pasa no te quedes allí. (sakio entro y se puso en frente de todos mientras el profesor escribía su nombre en el pizarrón)

Riku- (susurrando a su compañero de la par) vaya pero q bella es

Toeda- si!!

Seto- solo es una niña mas, q le ven

Riku y toeda- solo una niña mas debes de estar loco es una ¡¡¡Belleza!!!

Tristan- oye yoi no te parece muy lindo

Yoi- si!!

Hakurame- por favor guarden silencio, su nombre es sakio hariku no quisieras presentarte con tus nuevos compañeros.

Sakio- claro señor, como ya lo había mencionado el prof. Mi nombre es sakio hariku vengo de Inglaterra y me gustaría se una amiga mas para ustedes.

Hakurame- bien donde te pondré (viendo a todos lados) ah si adelante del joven kaiba hay un espacio vació

Toeda- q bien

Hakurame- joven shinoro podría comportarse

Toeda- si disculpe

Sakio- (tomo asiento) "q niño mas divertido" (volteándose a ver a kaiba) espero q nos llevemos muy bien.

Kaiba- no me molestes

Sakio "uhyyy pero q arrogante "como quieras bestia

Kaiba- como me dijistes

Sakio- que acaso dijistes algo

Kaiba- COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ¡¡¡BESTIA!!!!

Sakio- PUES MUY FACIL SOLO ABRI MI BOCA Y LO DIJE BEStia

Hakurame- SE PODRIAN SALIR LOS DOS A DISCUTIR EN EL PASILLO

Sakio- disculpe no volvera a pasar

Ya afuera

Kaiba-Tu tienes la culpa q me hallan sacado

Sakio- si como no bestia arrogante

Kaiba- pero q niña mas malcriada

Hakurame- SE PODRIAN CALLAR LOS DOS Y DE PIE POR TODA UNA HORA.

Espero que les alla gustado este cap espero sus comentarios

Besos .


	3. cap 3

Hakurame- bueno les quería avisar que harán unos trabajos en equipos los cual yo asignare

Toeda- q mala suerte

Riku- sii ojala quedemos juntos y con hiriku

Toeda- es una chica hermosa lastima q la hallan sacado por culpa de kaiba

Hakurame- muy bien jóvenes pueden venir a traer sus papeles donde les digo quien son sus compañero.

Toeda- q bien riku quedamos juntos con otras niñas

Riku- q desilusión

Yoi- estamos todos.. tea

Tea- si… pero tenemos a kaiba y a la chica nueva

Yugi- no importa tea se ve que es una linda persona

Hakurame- un equipo tiene a los dos q están afuera por favor comuníquenles

El grupo- si

Hakurame- mi hora termino , pero le diré al siguiente profesor q esos dos están castigados y q les falta 30min mas

Mientras tanto en el pasillo

Sakio- ya me duelen los pies!

Kaiba- y eso a mi q?

Sakio- olle tu no tienes corazon o q?

Kaiba- eso no te importa

Sakio- discúlpame quieres no debí llamarte bestia

Seto- perdón no te oí

Sakio- ahhh quieres que te lo repita!.. esta bien ¡NO ERES UNA BESTIA ¡! … contento

Seto- mas o menos al fin te das cuenta.

Sakio- "es mas arrogante de lo q pensaba como lo odio" BASTA ACABASTES CON MI POCA PACIENCIA ERES ERES… UN ORRIPILANTE HOGRO ENGREIDO SIP ESO ERES LO DE BESTIA SE QUEDA EN LAS LIGAS MENORES

Seto- Y TU ERES UNA NIÑA MALCRIADA QUE NO SABE RESPETAR A LOS DEMAS Y ADEMAS NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO MI NOMBRE ES SETO KAIBA, DUEÑO DE LAS CORPORACION KAIBA APRENDETELO BIEN PARA Q DESPUES NO ANDES LLORANDO

Sakio- LLORANDO ACABAS DE DECIR LLORANDO PUES QUE QUIERES Q TE DE UN PREMIO O TE SAQUE EN CARROZA , ADEMAS QUIEN TE PREGUNTO!

Seto- ……………."como es posible q me allá mandado a callar"

Dentro del salón solo se pudo escuchar un uhyyyy! De la gran awebada que le metieron kaiba .

Yoi- veo que se llevan muy bien -.-U

tristan- alguien les dice que tenemos que trabajar juntos

Hakurame- (abriendo la puerta) ustedes dos una hora más

Después de la hora y media saiko y kaiba entran y les dicen que tienen que trabajar en un proyecto que les ah dejado el profesor hakurame y q hablaran en el receso. Las clases han pasado y sakio ah demostrado ser una brillante alumna dejando a kaiba cada ves que puede en ridículo.

En el receso

Kaiba- y no hay otra opcion que trabajar con ustedes… ah y con esa!

Saiko- pues si no quieres no trabajes y esta tiene su nombre, (volteándose a los demás) seria un agrado trabajar con ustedes

Yugi- no el gusto es todo nuestro " yami- sabes yugi esta niña me recuerda a alguien" " yugi- quizás pero sabes es muy tierna"

Joy- sabes Hariku tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien

Sakio- por favor llámame por mi nombre … y por q lo dices

Joy- es q sabes como callar a este sarnoso

Sakio- JAJAJAJA! Sarnoso…. bueno podríamos llamarle una de mis habilidades

Kaiba- a mi no me parece gracioso

Sakio- y! …. Uhm yugi por q tan callado

Yugi- ahh! Es q solo estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer nuestro proyecto de historia.

Sakio- "esta es mi oportunidad" que les parece del antiguo Egipto

Tristan- me parece una estupenda idea sakio … "no podemos sacarnos mala nota"

Tea- sakio tu vienes de Inglaterra verdad!

Sakio- si.. por que la pregunta (extendiendo su mantelito para sentarse a comer) .. me parece q es un excelente lugar para comer no les parece.

Tea- y que es lo q te trae a la ciudad de domino (imitando lo mismo)

Sakio- ……………"una excusa y pronto!" ehh…. Bueno , bueno es q mis padres tuvieron q trasladarse por cosas de negocio

Tristan – será mejor q nos apuremos por q el receso va a acabar y tendremos clase de deporta

Sakio y yoi – que bien!

Después de que conversaron un poco y decidieron que se reunirían en la casa de sakio después de armar la guerra con kaiba , a los pocos minutos la campana toca para entrar y yugi y sus amigos se dirigen a los vestidores para cambiarse y juntarse en la clase de deportes la cual se realizaría en el gimnasio.

Toeda- olle hariku eres buena en la barra

Sakio- por q lo dices

Tea- es q hoy habrá examen de gimnasia rítmica

Sakio- bueno tan buena no soy pero me defiendo shinoro

Toeda- no sabias q ya te habias aprendido mi nombre..

Ishida- bueno dias alumnos hoy evaluare el examen que les dije la semana pasada, olle tu (señalando a saiko) eres nueva verdad dejame ver (revisando su libreta) tu eres hariku , por favor serias tan amable de pasar tu primero quiero saber tu nivel

Toeda- eso no es justo ella es nueva

Ishida- no te preocupes shinoro después seguiras tu!

Kaiba- te lo meres por metido

Ishida- y después tu le seguirás kaiba

Kaiba- JA! Sera pan comido "….. suerte por q la necesitaras hariku

Sakio- no lo creo mejor reza para q tu pases! ….. puedo empezar señor

Ishida- si adelante

Sakio empezó con una piruetas muy sencillas y algo faciles, después fue aumentando el nivel hasta que llego a hacer una estrella invertida y por ultimo se impulsaba con sus manos para elevarse y alli hacer unas piruetas usando el listón q le habían prestado ella se miraba muy divertida y fresca y todo lo hacia parecer muy sencillo al final cae con una ligereza y con la punta del pie. A todo esto todo mundo se habia quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Ishida- bravo fue excelente tienes un 10!

Toeda- no tenias q ser tan modesta -.-U

Kaiba- JA! Suerte de principiantes

Sakio- tu ni matas a una mosca con suerte de principiante

Kaiba- mira niña ya me canse de ti (acercándose a ella y quedando muy cerca de su cara)

Sakio- y yo de ti (acercandose mas y diciendole en vos baja ) cobarde

Kaiba- eres una ……(pero no pudo terminar por q sakio se le adelanto dandole un beso en los labio.)

Hola gracias por sus reviews y creamen que me alegre por q pensé q a nadie le había gustado espero sus comentario y realmente les agradezco su apoyo

**kagome-chan y sango-chan**

**Tsuki eira  
Kisara**

Lamento la demora pero les prometo que actualizare pronto ..

besos


	4. cap 4

Kaiba- eres una ……(pero no pudo terminar por q sakio se le adelanto dandole un beso en los labio.)

En ese momento toda la clase se había quedado en un silencio total que hasta se ponía escuchar la respiración de los presentes y es que nunca se imaginaron que ah sakio besaría a kaiba ya que por lo visto se caían mal; por parte de los espectadores había alguien que le hervía la sangre de coraje "pero que me pasa tengo ganas de partir le la cara a ese imbecil"

Mientras que kaiba no sabia por que estaba respondiendo el beso "porque, porque!... mi cabeza dice que la aparte pero mi cuerpo no reacciona es como si, no quisiera que acabara… pero q demonios estoy diciendo"

Sakio- "por q no pude predecir esto… es mas mi deseo de volver a verlo que mi razón …….. esto me complicara las cosas …. Pero besa tan bien …. No tengo q terminar con esto ya!" (en eso sakio se separa de kaiba medio brusco dejando a un kaiba mas confundido ) Lo siento, lo siento.. no c que me paso….(y sale corriendo del gimnasio)

Toeda- vaya , vaya no que no te gustaba la chica nueva .. pues!

Riku- sii.. deberías de ser mas sincero contigo mismo kaiba

Kaiba- déjenme en paz (y se da media vuelta para sentarse en una de las bancas)

Ishida- ejem!... después de espectáculo tan inesperado es mejor que sigamos con el examen shinoro es tu turno

Toeda- si señor

Mientras toeda y otros compañeros pasaban para realizar su examen tea,yugi, yoi y tristan se había quedado platicando respecto al acontecimiento ocurrido.

Yoi- vaya si que fue una sorpresa esa!

Tristan- ni que lo digas yoi nadie se esperaba eso!

Tea- lo importante es saber como se encuentra sakio

Yoi- ah lo mas seguro es q quiere quitarse el mal sabor de la boca

Tea- la verdad es q la vi alterada

Tristan- pasa algo yugi

Yugi- ah no tristan no es nada solo los estaba oyendo "la verdad yami no se por q te molestaste tanto""yami- no lo c yugi la verdad es que fue algo dentro de mi que me hizo enfurecer tanto..lo mejor será encontrar a sakio algo me dice que no anda bien"

Chicos será mejor que cuando le veamos no le preguntemos nada.

Yoi- crees que será buena idea después de lo ocurrido ir a su casa

Tristan- no le c

Tea- depende como la veamos así le preguntamos

Mientras tanto en los alrededores del colegio se encontraba sakio caminando sin sentido alguno.

Sakio- "lo mejor será seguir adelante …. Tengo que controlar mis sentimientos se que será difícil pero al final valdrá la pena"

? Vaya, vaya, así que tu eres la nueva estudiante no estas tan mal (dándole una vuelta)

sakio- quien eres

?- Dud debling (N.D.A _no me acuerdo bien de cómo se escribe el nombre asi q me corregin si) _, pero por q esa cara te paso algo malo ….. ah ya se debió ser ese cobarde de yoi

sakio- jajajaj! no! …. Mucho gusto debling mi nombre es

dud- sakio hariku

sakio- pero como? Que yo me acuerde no te había conocido antes… pero llámame por mi nombre quieres

dud- esta bien . mira pues perdona q sea tan atrevido. Pero es q eres una chica linda y quería invitarte a salir esta viernes

sakio- gracias por la invitación y por el elogio entonces asi quedamos este viernes a que horas?

Dud- mmm. Te parece a las 7 pm

Sakio- me parece perfecto

Dud- entonces así será este viernes a las 7pm paso por tu casa .. ah y es semiformal

Sakio- ajajajajajajaja!

Dud- que pasa por q te ríes es que acaso tengo algo raro en la cara

Sakio- jajajaja…. No .. jajaj es que ya te vas y ni tan si quieras me as

preguntado donde vivo

Dud- es cierto. Como se me pudo olvidar … donde vives?

Sakio- a tres cuadras del parque central, en los apartamentos Siracusa piso 35

Dud- vaya si que vives en un lugar hermoso como tu! Son los apartamentos mas caros y elegantes de toda domino.

Sakio- si son bonitos.. pero si no me equivoco tu eres el dueño de una juguetería y el inventor de calabozos y dragones

Dud- así es .

Sakio- entonces te espero el viernes.. será mejor que camine a mi clase que ya esta a punto de tocar la campana

Dud- es cierto a mi me mandaron por una cosas por eso ando fuera de clases … bueno no importa .. alli estare (alejándose de ella)

Sakio- Bueno esta es la ultima clase del día y después nos reuniremos en mi casa para el proyecto del señor hakurame

Las clase paso lentamente para aquellos q no estaban poniendo atención y entre los descuidos del maestro le habían preguntado a sakio si realmente irían a su casa a lo cual ella respondió que si.

Eso causo una situación algo tensa ya que estaría con kaiba toda la tarde.

Al tocar el timbre el grupo se reunió para ir juntos a la casa de sakio y estos la estaban esperando en el patio de la entrada de la escuela.

Sakio- gracias por esperarme chicos

Tristan – no es nada

Yugi- y por donde es tu casa sakio

Sakio- vivo a tres cuadras del parque, pero para que lleguemos rápido llame a jakacu para que nos viniera a traer

Tea- quien es jakacu?

Sakio- el señor que se encarga del carro y de todos los mandados de la casa

Yoi- que pasa kaiba te comieron la lengua los ratones

Kaiba- déjame en paz joi que no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo contigo

Yoi- hay pero q genio desde lo sucedido en el gimnasio

Sakio- YOi!

Yoi- que?

Sakio- cállate!... miren alli esta jakacu .. vengan vamos

Yugi- sakio estaba bien que vallamos después de lo ocurrido

Sakio- si yugi es un trabajo que tenemos que presentar pronto y entre mas pronto empecemos es mejor, y no te preocupes q todo estará bien

Jakacu- señorita vine tan pronto como me llamo

Sakio- esta jakacu , mira ellos nos acompañaran

Jakacu- buenas tardes jóvenes

Todos- buenas tardes

Después de haberse subido a la limosina de sakio no sin antes llevarse una sorpresa empezaron ha hablar del proyecto que tenían que presentar pasados 30 minutos llegaron a la casa de sakio maravillándose del lugar donde vivía su amiga kaiba que no habia dicho nada en toco el viaje al fin pronunciaba palabra alguna

Kaiba- es muy bonito donde vives

Sakio- ehh .. de , nada… siéntense como en su casa

Tea- gracias sakio

Yoi- vaya desde aquí observas toda la ciudad

Tristan- además es mejor que la casa de kaiba

Sakio- como no la eh visto no podría decir nada (volteándose donde kaiba) espero que algún día me invites

Kaiba- esta bien (todo sonrojado)

Sakio- saben mientras no estaba en la clase de deporte me entontre don dud y me invito a salir este viernes

Tea- ahyy es una cita y que te pondras

Kaiba- "ese idiota como se atreve a invitarla a salir" ja es un simple sujeto

Tristan- acaso estas celoso kaiba?

Kaiba- celoso yo! Si como no!

Joi- (en susurro a tea) te apuesto q se muere de la envidia

Tea- jiijijijijii

Sakio- O/O de que te ries tea

Tea- no.. de nada y a donde te dijo que te "iva" a llevar

Sakio- no lo c , solo me dijo que era semiformal la invitacion

Yoi- apuesto que es aun lugar muy bonito

Tristan- conociendo a dud no seria nada raro que te diga algo

Kaiba- podriamos empezar con el trabajo. "ese IDIOTA pero verdaderamente estoy celoso por culpa de esta chiquilla malcriada.. eso es imposible si solo fue un beso eh tenido mejores"

Yugi- aporyo lo que dijo kaiba

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

AUTORA:

Gracias por los reviews bueno dije que actualizaría pronto lamento no haber cumplido con eso pero es q la verdad es con el colegio a veces ni tiempo para mi me queda , bueno pero espero que les alla gustado este capitulo

Salome Kaiba: gracias por tu apoyo y lo referente al beso no será el unico pero cada ves kaiba ira descubriendo mas sobre el mismo y lo q siente por sakio.

CE-AT: realmente no son las únicas que quieren un beso de kaiba (después de mi por favor la cola jajaj) bueno y kami ira recoradondo poco a poco a su hermana y al otro articulo.

Acepto comentario y sugerencias de lo que les parece la historia también podrían darme algunas ideas que se les occura a ustedes.

Bueno espero sus reviews.

Atte: aome-sango


	5. Chapter 5

"" "" – doble comillas palabras sarcásticas

Tea- hay no sean tan pesados….además hay que ayudar a sakio ……olle (tomandole las manos) que te parece si te ayudo a escoger lo que te vas a poner.

Sakio- la verdad me gustaria es que no se me ocurre nada

Yoi- oigan pero que hay del trabajo

Tea- ustedes pueden empezar por algo, no creo q no puedan ponerse de acuerdo.

Sakio- mil disculpas pero, si siguen por ese pasillo (señalando el lado izq de la sala) la ultima puerta esta el estudio allí encontraran todo lo necesario para empezar a trabajar.

Yugi- esta bien , ve tranquila

Kaiba- olle esa que esta en ese cuadro eses tu?

Sakio- ehh si

Yoi- no sabia q eras también una duelista

Sakio- la verdad no me gusta hablar mucho de eso ""digamos q es una de mis pasatiempos""

Tristan- sabes nuestro amigo yugi es uno de los mejores

Yoi- no tristan, es el mejor duelista

Yugi- chicos basta todavía me falta mejorar

Kaiba- estas segura q son pasatiempos

Sakio- ehh? ……siii por supuesto……..sera mejor que vallamos arriba para ver q me pondré tea

Tea- si!

Sakio – ven es por aki (salen de la sala)

* * *

En el estudio

Yoi- vaya que si es bastante bonito

Tristan- si y cómodo

Yugi- sakio estaba mintiendo

Kaiba- si lo mismo estaba pensando

Yoi- hay como creen chicos si ella misma dijo que solo era un pasatiempo

Yugi (convirtiéndose en yami: N.A. _desde aki en el dialogo pondré yame para q no hallan confusiones_)- por esto (levantando la carta

abierta)

Yoi- que yugi

Yami- es una invitación a un bueno duelo

Yoi- a ver (quitándosela de la mano) dice:

_Felicidades señorita hariku usted ha sido invitada al proximo duelo de monstruos llevados acabo en la ciudad de domino donde han sido invitados los mejores duelista del país y del mundo el torneo esta a cargo del joven EDUARDO HIRAGIZAWUA las especificaciones del torneo serán dadas el día de la apertura._

_Atte: organizadores del torneo de monstruos _

_Nota personal: sakio divina niña de mi corazón y mi rival mas fuerte espero verte en este torneo donde sabes muy bien las consecuencias de este si pierdes._

_Hiragizawua.._

Tristan- me pregunto cuales serán las consecuencias si no entra en el torneo q esta por realizarse.

Kaiba- yo ya había oído hablar algo de ese tal torneo

Yami- q sabes

Kaiba- hiragizawua es uno de los mejores duelistas de toda Inglaterra y reino unido, pero su rival mas fuerte se que se llama dragón mágico plateado se dice que su identidad es desconocida y es muy fuerte.

Yami-dragón mágico plateado?

_**Flash back**_

_(Recuerdo vago)se encontraba el pero como un niño de 7 años y un pequeño personaje el cual no se podía distinguir si era niña o niño, en los alrededores del jardín del palacio hermano…hermano! Mira un pajalito…hay es muy bonito pajalito.._

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Tristan: pasa algo yugi

Yami- no! solo estaba pensando "yugi- al parecer tienes un hermano yami- yami- no estoy seguro de eso ademas estan confuso – yugi- entonces una hermana talez- yami- si- "

Yoi- bueno dejense de tanta pensadora solo espero que hallan invitado a participar

Kaiba- ni lo sueñes

Tristan- se mejor empezar ah buscar algo antes de que vengan la chichas

* * *

En el cuarto de sakio

Era muy grande, estaba decorado dando un aspecto de sencillez, dulzura ya q al no mas entrar se podía apreciar al lado izq. Una pequeña salita que estaba en frente del gran ventanal con una mesita en medio, del lado derecho se encontraba una cama matrimonial en la cual había unos peluches, a la par una mesita de noche y una pequeña alfombra en forma de luna en tono azul, el cuarto estaba pintado de tonos morados y azules, en frente de la cama se encontraba un televisor bastante grande.

Los dos lugares de la habitación era dividido por un espacio casi de dos metros era allí donde se encontraba la puerta de la habitación y enfrente al final se podía ver otra puerta el cual daba al baño y al vestido

Dentro del vestidor se encontraba un quekeño sofá enfrente estaba el enorme espejo y aun lado estaba el tocador lo que sobraba de espacio estaba ocupado para guardar la ropa.

En el cual había un gran desorden ya que estaba la ropa por todas partes

Tea- valla hemos visto diversos conjuntos y ninguno me parecen es que todos son muy formales

Sakio- la verdad es si! …. Creo que necesito ir de urgencias al centro comercial

Tea-pero veamos este ultimo me parece sencillo y muy apropiado ahí y cuando quieras ir me avisas para acompañarte.

Sakio- esta bien yo te aviso olle eso estaba pensando q tala si me lo pruebo y se los mostramos a los chicos

Tea- si "jaja ya quiero ver la cara de kaiba" espero q hallan buscado algo del trabajo.

Sakio- no lo creo deben estar peleando por cualquier cosa (terminado de ponerle un conjunto de una falda tronconera con vuelo pequeña negra de seda y una camisa también de seda negra de palangana con mangas largas la cual llegaba hasta donde se encontraba la falda, lo divertido de la falda era que a los lados llevaba 2 mariposas en azul cielo y dos listones del mismo color mas largos q la falda)

Tea- valla ese si me gusta

Sakio- a mi también solo faltan los zapatos

Tea- que tal esas sandalias de tacón medio y con un brillantito en medio

Sakio- son perfectos …..ahora donde los chicos para ver q opinan

Tea- "o ver la cara q ponen"

sakio y tea bajan pero, antes de entrar al estudio pasa por la cocina

sakio- (entrando ala cocina) ohh margot siento molestarla cuando esta cenando pero siendo usted la que cocina vengo a decirle que prepare la cena para mis invitados y para mi

margot- (una señora como de 40) no se preocupe mi niña que ya se la voy a preparar y por supuesto que no es molestia alguna ………..va a salir mi niña?

Sakio- ohh no, no solo voy a pedir opinión de cómo me queda esto para la cita que tengo mañana

Margot- ohh ya veo pero usted luce muy bella

Sakio- gracias! Tea quieres algo

Tea- un poco de agua estaria bien

Margot- tome jovencita aki esta su vaso con agua

Tea- graacias

Margot- ah mi niña desea algo especial para hacer

Sakio- no margot , lo dejo a su criterio … ademas con ese buen sazon que tiene todo queda rico

Margot- jajajj esta bien mi niña

Sakio- ahh y digale a marisha que ponga la mesa

Margot- esta bien

Sakio y tea salen de la cocina rumbo al estudio donde estaban los chicos, antes de tocar oyen gritos y unos q otros insultos por parte de yoi y kaiba , y tristan que trataba de callarlos

En eso oyen tocar la puerta tock tock la primera en entrar es tea.

Tea- hola posemos pasar o es un campo de guerra

Yami- no tea pasa

Tristan- donde esta sakio?

Tea- jajaja ya veran, venimos a pedir una opinión masculina respecto al atuendo de sakio

Kaiba- ja mas fea de lo que es no creo que se logre poner

De repente entre sakio toda sulfurada por el comentario de kaiba

Sakio- ahh! sabes si yo soy la reina de las feas tu! Eres el rey de los ogros engreídos y prepotentes

Kaiba- …………………………………….."pero q bonita esta.. me dan ganas de darle un beso………pero en que diablos estoy pensando"

Sakio- que te comieron la lengua los ratones , o como tienes hambre de la comiste!

Trista- te ves muy bonita sakio

Yoi- Estoy seguro q a dud le encantara ………….(en susurro a tea) esos dos nunca cambiaran

Tea- creo q no

Yami- "me recuerda a alguien" realmente te ves encantadora

Sakio- graacias … bueno les tengo otra noticia se quedaran a cenar verdad… es q ya mande a hacer la cena y no acepto nos por respuetas …… ya q las tomaria como un insulto personal

Kaiba- tu estas (todo rojito) muy bo..ni…

Yoi – tristan- CLARO Q NOS QUEDAMOS

Yoi- verdad yugi?

Yugi (volviendo a transformarse)- sii yoi , sera un placer

Sakio- entonces me ire a cambiar ya venimos

* * *

N.D.A ;

Hola lo siento por no a ver actualizado pronto yo se que me eh tardado bastante tiempo pero espero que les guste y espero sus reviews ya sea con lo que sea será muy bien recibido.

Y gracias por tu review Ishizu Kaiba y claro q pondré a ishizu en la trama solo q mas adelante espero q te halla gustado el cap.

Si tienen algunas sugerencias pueden hacerlas

Atte; aome-sango1


	6. Chapter 6

Después de que sakio y tea se presentaron en el estudio ambas subieron a la habitación.de sakio pudiera cambiarse y bajar con un atuendo menos elegante.

Tea- olle sakio vistes la cara de kaiba-

Sakio- (viendo la de reojo detrás de la persiana, mientras se cambia por una falda de paletones y una polo blanca y unas sandalias) no-

Tea- estas segura!-

Sakio –si!... acaso hizo algo?-

Tea- uhsss… nop nada de importancia-

Sakio- entonces si es haci sera mejor bajar no valla hacer q los chicos desscubr…..-

Tea- descubran que?-

Sakio- nadaaa!... andando -(caminando en dirección a la puerta)- "y también es mejor que salgas de aki antes que descubras el brazalete del milenio"- (Estas salieron de la habitación llegando al pasillo principal, el cual conduce a las escaleras)-

Tea- crees que lo chicos allan hecho algo?-

Sakio- sinceramente no!... debieron estar peleando todo el tiempo… sera mejor reunirnos con ellos en el estudio para pasar al comerdor-

Al cabo de un rato estas se juntaron con ellos en el estudio pero al abrir la puerta estas se llevaron una sorpresa y es que estaban todos trabajando, tranquilos, sin peleas y sobro todo en equipo.

Tea- de que me perdi-

Sakio-vaya pense que no habian hecho nada-

Yoi- ahy no fue nada, ademas trabajar con kaiba no es muy facil que digamos-

Kaiba- haber el perrito quiere seguir hablando-

Yoi- a kien le dices perro-

Kaiba- pues a ti ó acabo ves a otro you guiller-

Tristan- ya basta chicos no ven que nos van a botar por su culpa antes de haber cenado-

Todos excepto sakio- TRISTAN!

Tristan- que!-

Sakio- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!... no se preoupen chicos … es mas a eso veníamos para decirles que podíamos pasas al comedor por q cuando veia margot me dijo que estaba servido-

Yoi- entonces que hai sea por que no podemos rechazar esa invitacion-

Yugi- asi es yoi ...-

Sakio- entonces pasemos (abriendo la puerta del estudio)-

Después de haber pasado al comedor donde estos fueron servidos una deliciosa cenas la cual todos quedaron asombrados por lo bien que sabia la comida de la señora margot, las horas pasaron entre risas mas de un cuantas peleas entre kaiba y sakio las cuales se hacian mas normales entre ellos, pero la diversión se termino cuando el tema paso al nuevo torneo que abría y en relación de una carta en especial.

Kaiba- sakio porque si no sabes jugar estas invitada al torneo que se avecina-

Sakio- QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DIO PERMISO DE METERTE EN LAS COSAS Q NO TE IMPORTA!-

Yugi- lo sentimos sakio pero la carta estaba ensima de tu escritorio-

Yoi- no creimos que te molestrara tanto si la leiamos, en especial cuando ya estaba abierta

Sakio- (viendo a kaiba) lo siento no debi gritarte-

Kaiba- como acaso dijistes algo es que casi no te oi-

Sakio- tu no pierdes oportunidad de fastidiarme cierto ¬¬ .. LO SIENTO mmmm…… nop deberias disculparte por todo lo que has dicho-

Sakio – cuando los cerdo jueguen joki de acuerdo-

Yugi- pero sakio no es mi intención pero cual es la consecuencia si no juegas o pierdes?-

Sakio- casarme!-

Yoi- casarte!

Kaiba- no crees que es algo "estupido" si no estas enamorada o si?-

Sakio- eres idiota verdad! Por supuesto que no estoy enamorada de hiragizawua … no quiero sonar descortés pero es hora de que se retiren , si quieren Jacaku puede llevarlos a sus respectivas casas-

Tea- no es necesarioi verdad chicos!-

Todos- aja-

Sakio- entonces nos vemos mañana , los acompaño a la puerta –

Después de que todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas. Sakio subio a si cuarto se dio un baño y eso la puso a pensar en lo que le esperaba si aceptaba participar y de la terrible consecuencia si se le ocurriese perder, a parte estaba segura que el dragon magico plateado asistiría a ese torneo que estaba a punto de iniciar. Las horas pasaron desde entonces y dio paso a una hermosa mañana lleva de nuevas oportunidades.

En el cuarto de sakio:

Marisha- señorita sakio se le va ha hacer tarde

Sakio- mmm.. un rato mas por favor-

Marisha- señorita es tarde

Sakio- tARDE! (se levanto de un solo de la cama y se dirigio al baño para darse una ducha) dios mio nunca me habia pasado! … (desde el interior del baño) marisha! Tiene listo mi uniforme para este día-

Marisha- si señorita ayer por la tarde se lo vine a dejar-

Sakio- Ho graccias ya se puede retir y digale a margot que le de mi almuerzo a Jacaku que ya salgo-

Marisha- como ordene-

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos sakio se encontraba en la escula pero para su suerte habia llegado tarde y por esa razon se encontraba fuera del salon, pero saben no era la unica ya que al parecer el señor todo importante también se había levantado tarde.

Sakio- cual es tu excusa-

Kaiba- no te importa .. y la tuya?-

Sakio- un engreído me dijo un dia algo parecido a esto "no te importa"-

Kaiba- mmmm…… me pregunto quien abra sido-

Sakio – no se.. un buen día en que llegue tarde me tope con un torpe que también se habia quedado afuera-

Kaiba- ayer cuando llegue me encontre con la misma invitacion que resivistes-

Sakio- aceptaras?-

Kaiba- por supuesto-

Sakio- "solo espero que no te ocurra nada malo"-

Kaiba- que me……(Sin pensar lo dos veces kaiba habia puesto sus manos en las meillas de sakio y estaban a uno escasos centímetro de besar a sakio)

Doug- ejemmm…. Hola sakio como te vi afuera quiero aprovechar paras saber como amanecistes..

Sakio- (toda rojita de la pena)- bien gracias y tu?-

Doug- pues bien esperando a que den las 7 pm para poder salir con una mujer hermosamente bella …. La conoces por casulidad-

Sakio- mmmm creo que si?... no por casualidadd a llegado tarde! Jaja-

Doug- asi que si la conoces.. pues.. dile que aun asi luce bellisima esta mañana-

Kaiba- que no deberías estar en clases-"idiota como se atrevee.. urgggg!"-

Doug- asi hola kaiba… mi querida flor la espero hoy por la noche-

La mañana transcurrió sin que ninguno de los dos se dirigiera la palabra esto les parecio extraño a los demás ya que ni siquiera habian peleado .. en fin las ultimas campanadas que anunciaban el terminar de las clases se dio.

Al igual que en la mañana la tarde paso en un abrir y cerrar de unos para unos y para otros no ya que solo podia en cierta personita teniendo un cita el solo pensar eso le entraba una estraña sensación de querer ir y impedirla , pero aunque quisiera no sabia donde demonios se llevaria a cabo, asi que se resigno.

Por otra parte la sakio estaba mas que alegre ya que saldria esta noche con un personaje que recordaba muy bien como su viejo amigo de la infancia hace más de 5000 años, pero no le desagradaba la idea que su querido ogrito pasara un poquitin de celos.

Sakio se arreglo como ya tenia planeado , su pelo lo traia suelto , traia un leve maquillaje que hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos, los minutos pasaban y pronton dieron las 7 pm , al cabo de 3 minutos se oyó tocar el timbre.

Marisha fue la que abrí la puerta a un joven apuesto con un traje negro , su pelo como siempre en una coleta y con un ramo de rosas en uno de sus brazos

Doug- buenas noche vengo por la señorita sakio-

Marisha- buenas noches joven por favor pase adelante, la señorita no tardara en bajar-

Sakio- no es nesario ya estoy lista- (mientras bajaba las escaleras)-

Doug- luces preciosa..-(acercándose a ella)- toma te traje estas rojas pero veo que su bellesa se queda corta comparada contigo-

Sakio- gracias son lindas… le dire a marisha que las ponga en agua-

Despues de un rato sakio y doug salieron de los apartamento y doug gentilmetele abrio la puerta de su carro para que ella subiera, al igual la cerro y dio la vuelta para subir al puesto del conducto y se pusieron en marcha.

Sakio- a donde vamos doug-

Doug- al oh-lala de paris-

* * *

En la masion de los kaiba se encotraba sonando un telefono , el cual fue atendido por el mismo kaiba

Kaiba- alo-

-Hola se encuentra el joven seto kaiba-

kaiba- quien lo busca?-

-Ishizu-

kaiba- que quieres-

ishizu- necesito verte es urgente te espero en el restaurante oh- lala-

kaiba- que te creera que ire-

ishizu- vendras estoy segura-

* * *

espero que les gustes espero sus comentario … gracias por el apoyo.. 


	7. cap 7

El Oh-lala, famoso restaurante que no hace mucho fue recién inaugurado, el cual quedaba en las afuera de la cuidad de domino, con una excelente ubicación y un tiempo de llegada de 10 a15 minutos.

Kaiba se encontraba en el estudio donde generalmente a el le gusta estar, ya que también es donde mokuba se ponía a ver la tele, sin molestarlo.

Mokuba- quien era seto-

Kaiba- nadie importante mokuba-

Mokuba- mmm.. ok-

Kaiba regreso en lo que estaba pensando donde estaría esa ""niña tonta"" pero después de un rato empezó a analizar la llamada que ishizu le había hecho invitándolo a dicho restaurante y lo primero que recordó fue un pedazo de una la platica "_Yoi- apuesto que es aun lugar muy bonito", _así que no le tomo mucho tiempo en decidirse en aceptar dicha invitación, ya que algo le decía que allí es donde podrían estar, así que se levanto del cómodo sillón donde estaba sentado y se dirigía rumbo a la salida.

Mokuba- ah..donde vas seto-

Kaiba- voy a salir-

Mokuba- es lógico que vas a salir pero donde-

Kaiba- confórmate en saber que solo voy a salir y duérmete temprano-

Mokuba- esta bien-

/------------/

Mientras tanto nuestros jóvenes amigos se encontraban a poca distancia de su destino final el restaurante , tanto doug como sakio se habían quedado en silencio, doug por su parte iva concentrado en la carretera, mientras sakio iva mirando el cielo, ya que esa noche estaba maravillosa cualquiera diría que era una noche perfecta para dos enamorados, pero este no era el caso , sakio desvió su mirada y se puso una mano encima de su corazón ya que tenia un presentimiento muy fuerte y estaba segura que algo pasaría esta noche.

Doug- te sientes bien?-

Sakio- si es solo que estoy muy emocionada- "lo siento, pero la verdad no, pero no te arruinare la noche"-

Doug- de verdad? .. porque si quieres nos regresamos- (viéndola de reojo)-

Sakio- en serio . no me crees verdad-

Doug- jajja! Esta bien , si tu dices que lo estas te recreo-

Sakio- "mentiroso¬¬ "

En eso doug baja la velocidad ya que están entrando al parqueo principal el cual es atendido por un ballet parking que se encuentra en la entrada del restaurante.

Al llegar doug para totalmente el carro, y sakio es atendida por el mozo, el cual le abre la puerta del carro para que ella se pueda bajar, igualmente doug hacia lo mismo, pero a paso ligero para que sakio no esperara demasiado parada.

Doug- listo – (se da el brazo como todo un caballero)

Sakio- gracias-

Doug– olle-(viendo hacia atrás)-toma y ten cuidado con el-

Sakio- uhy hombres!-

Estos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a recepción, allí les atendió un señor

Señor- buenas noches tienen reservación-

Doug- si , esta al nombre de Deblin-

Señor- ohh ya, por favor pasen por aki-

El señor los condujo hasta un lugar donde las mesas estaban cerca de los grandes ventanales de cristal y un poco cerca de la pista de baile, allí retiro una de las sillas para que sakio se pudiera sentar eh igualmente hizo lo mismo con doug.

Señor- espero que esta mesa será de su agrado-(inmediatamente les son entregados el menú)- con permiso-

Sakio- jajajaj, el señor piensa que somos novios o esposos-

Doug- por que será!... quizás porque una mujer tan bella me acompaña -

Sakio- será!.. jaja-

Doug- te parece si ordenamos-

Sakio- me parece perfecto … porque sabes tengo hambre- (agarrando el menú)- veamos .. todo se olle rico quiero la orden 2 y tu-

Doug- la dos! Jejeje si que tienes hambre, generalmente las chicas no comen en las salidas-

Sakio-pues no esta chica!... además ya deberías estar acostumbrado no crees-

Doug- acostumbrado?... a que te refieres-

Sakio- "hay noo" ah nada mejor olvídalo- (llamando al mesero)-

Mesero- si que desean ordenar-

Doug- dos ordenes del plato # 2.. y de beber champagne .. tráigame botella-

Mesero- esta bien, algo mas?-

Doug- si que sea su mejor champagne por favor-

Mesero-Si enseguida regreso son sus ordenes .. quiere que le traiga el champagne antes o con la comida-

Doug- antes-

Mesero- entonces ya se lo traigo .. con permiso-

Sakio- vaya así que tomaremos champagne

/-------/

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del restaurante, se encontraba Ishizu con un vestido negro largo con un escote tipo V en la espalda, dispuesta a conquistar a kaiba, ella se encontraba esquina opuesta de donde estaba sakio y doug, y no se había percatado de su presencia ya que ella no conocía esa parte de la historia donde se mencionaba ah dicha hermana del faraón y de su romance y sacrificio. Pero en cambio sakio conocía muy bien todo su entorno y lo relacionado a el gracias a su brazalete del milenio.

Kaiba- perdona por haberte hecho esperar- (este iva vestido con un esmoquin totalmente negro y una camisa rosadita clara el cual hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos y una corbata también negra)-(kaiba jalo una silla y se sentó)-

Ishizu-no hay problema, sabia que vendrías-

Kaiba- por que me sitas-

Ishizu-por nada en especial, solo quería que conviviéramos un poco después de mi ultima visita-

Kaiba- la recuerdo.. Pedimos!

Ishizu- como quieras-

Kaiba- mesero- (haciéndole señas)- en es el mismo mesero que atiende a sakio y doug se acerca donde ellos con la botella en la bandeja y las copas-

Mesero 1- si señor desea algo-

Kaiba- deseamos ordenar ya-

Mesero1- permítame un momento, en seguida mando a otra persona, para que los a tienda- (inmediatamente el joven mesero llamo a otros de sus colegas)- con permiso-

Pero tal fue la curiosidad de kaiba en saber para que mesa iba dicha bebida y no perdió tiempo en seguir con la mirada a aquel joven el cual se detuvo en una mesas de enfrente, kaiba no pudo evitar poner una cara de fastidio, la darse cuenta de quienes se trataban.

Ishizu- kaiba .. kaiba.. KAIBA!- (pasando le la mano enfrente)

Kaiba- perdón… en que estábamos-

Ishizu- tu orden.. no la has pedido-

Kaiba- (siempre manteniendo su semblante serio) oh entiendo… quiero la orden 2… y de tomar un wisky sencillo… tu ya pediste..-

Ishizu- si-

Mesero2- algo más que quiera pedir-

Kaiba- no.-

Mesero- este bien en un rato traigo su orden.. con permiso-

Ishizu- te pasa algo kaiba-

Kaiba- no nada- "como se atreve ese idiota.. un momento porque me pongo así, ni que me gustara esa chiquilla malcriada"

Ishizu-Estas seguro!

Kaiba- si! Y por favor a lo que vinimos . que quieres-

Ishizu- y te dije pasaba por la cuidad y decidí invitarte a comer, además decirte que te cuidaras en este nuevo torneo que se avecina-

Kaiba- ya te eh dicho en mas de una ves que no creo en el destino .. y mucho menos en tu collar.. además ese collar no se lo distes a yugi- (señalándolo)-

Ishizu- el faraón me lo devolvió, después de su último torneo .. dijo que yo era la indicada para poseerlo- (pero el collar de ishizu no tiene la misma capacidad que el brazalete .. ya que este le revela cosas a un tiempo determinado y con el pasado esta un poco incompleto ya que no la deja pasar más allá de la pelea del faraón con el sacerdote)

Kaiba- ahh .. ya- (en eso la music empieza a sonar) quieres bailar mientras nos traen la comida-

Ishizu- me parece perfecto- "no sabes cuanto tiempo había esperado este momento"-

/----------/

Mientras que en la otra mesa se encontraban muy amenamente platicando y riendo sobre los últimos comentarios que estaba haciendo doug.

Sakio- jajjjaja! No te puedo creer-

Doug- si es no mentira el verano pasado se me ocurrió ir de alpinista y en medio de la pared se me ocurre mirar para abajo y me paralice-

Sakio- JAJJJAJJa!.. ya no mas por favor .. ya me duele el estomago de reír-

Doug- olle que te parece si vamos a bailar.. mira que creo que la champagne se te subió-

Sakio- ohh si a mi se me subió .. aja .. mírate tu creo q eres tu el que ya no sabe que hablar …. Y si me parece que bailemos .. porque te soy sincera- (acercándose al oído de doug)- creo que se me durmieron las pompas de estar sentados- (_N.d.A. y creo q a mi también .. hay ¬¬)_

Doug- jajajjjj ….. y para tu información no se me ah subido-

Sakio- entonces a bailar- (saca a la pista de baile a doug a rastras de su asiento)-

/----------/

En la pista de baile

Esta estaba llena de parejas jóvenes que bailaban en ese momento una suave salsa, entre ellas estaban kaiba e ishizu disfrutando el momento según ishizu, bueno realmente solo ishizu porque en lo que era kaiba estaban presente su cuerpo, pero su mente andaba en otro lugar, mejor dicho en alguien mas. En ese momento la música cambio a una más movida.

Ishizu- te diviertes-

Kaiba- ehh si-

Mientras que en el centro de toda ese gente se habían incorporado una pareja joven, en la cual todos los hombres que bailaban a su alrededor no podían quitar la vista de sakio y doug nada contento por la situación decidió hacerse un poco mas a la orilla

Doug- movámonos un poco hacia allá – (apuntando su dedo a un lado de la pista)-

Sakio- esta bien .. porque sinceramente me siento como comida vigilada por zopilotes esperando que atacar en cualquier momento-

Doug- jajajjaj es que me tienen envidia-

Sakio- jjjaj a ti .. no te creo-

Doug- pues si ando con una mujer hermosísima-

Sakio- ya cállate movámonos y sigamos bailando-

Pero en eso a la gente se le ocurrió cambiar de parejas ya que ese tipo de música era así como se bailaba cambiando parejas hasta que llegaban a un punto donde se quedaban con la persona donde la canción pasaba a una tipo balada pero un poco menos lenta, hasta que por accidente fue a parar a los manos de kaiba.

Sakio- (con la mirada en el suelo)-disculpe… Lo pise-

Kaiba-no importa… mi dulce pekeña- "de donde demonios salio eso .. oh no"-

Sakio- (levantando la mirada y con los ojos bien abiertos)- tu!-

Kaiba- que no te agrada verme aki- (a garrándola por la cintura y acercándola un poco mas)-

Sakio- (media rojita y nerviosa) no es eso

Kaiba- que no te gusta agrada bailar conmigo- (acercándose un poco más a su cara)-

Sakio- (cerrando sus ojos)- no es ..eso.."va aa..besarme ahh dios"-

Así es kaiba acerco sus labios a los de Sakio dándole un beso dulce lleno de ternura, que trasmitía una enorme sensación por parte de ambos, pero su beso fue interrumpido cuando la música para y se pudo oír un Coft..coft..coft

/--------/

Hola weno espero que les allá gustado este capitulo espero sus reviews ….. y también gracias a aquellos que dejan reviews animándome a seguir esta historia .. ¡MUCHAS GRACIASSS! y siento la demora PERDON!


	8. Chapter 8

Así es kaiba acerco sus labios a los de Sakio dándole un beso dulce lleno de ternura, que trasmitía una enorme sensación por parte de ambos, pero su beso fue interrumpido cuando la música para y se pudo oír un Coft..coft..coft

La separación fue repentina y algo brusca, pero siempre con un cierto resentimiento por parte de ambos ya que los habían separado voluntario o involuntariamente

-¿Quién eres tu?

Sakio-(la expresión de sakio fue de sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba alli y paso rápidamente a una de coraje)- Ishizu –

Ishizu- perdón nos conocemos-

Sakio- no.. mi nombre es sakio hariko- "tonta.. y vieja"

Ishizu- disculpe pero el es mi acompañante-

Sakio- asi!... pues el joven me ah prometido una pieza mas … con permiso-(sakio se habia colgado totalmente del brazo de kaiba)-engreída idiota como se atrev…(dándose cuenta que estaba hablando en vos alta…)

Kaiba-jaja.. por que te molesto tanto Ishizu.. que acaso estas celosa..

Sakio- celosa yo! De donde te sale esa idea-

Kaiba- no se será porque casi teme saltas encima para que no me fuera con ella-

Sakio- deja de decir tonterías y yo no estoy celosa!-

Kaiba- acéptalo te traigo loca-

Sakio- que! Deja de alucinar quieres y si no te acuerdas vengo con doug- (no mencionado por sakio no fue muy buena ya que la cara de kaiba paso de alegre a una de odio y celos)-

Kaiba- eso no viene al caso-

Sakio- por q el cambio de humor .. Acaso estas celoso-

Kaiba- JA!... ni en un millón de años.. Además eres solo una niñita…-(pésimas palabras)

Sakio- asi que soy una niñita …VERGON! (_nda..Traducción Esta bueno.. con q en esas estamos_) discúlpeme señor pero mi acompañante debe estar buscándome.. gracias por la pésima pieza-

Pues así están las cosas kaiba le había dijo a sakio que era una niñita y ah esta le dolió un montón, sakio había dejado a kaiba en medio de la pista y ella avanzaba hasta donde había visto a doug platicando con unas señoritas que están en el lugar. A todo esto estaba kaiba en estado de shock porque nunca pensó que la reacción fue la contraria a la que había pensado, así que sin mas remedio avanzo con paso lento donde estaba Ishizu las cual no se veía muy contenta que digamos.

------

Sakio caminaba muy atenta había doug el cual se veía muy animado charlando con aquel las jovencitas.

Doug- disculpen señoritas-(volteándose hacia sakio)- sakio donde estabas te estaba buscando-

Sakio- ohh es que quede atrapada entre tanta gente y un joven me pidio bailar una pieza con el-

Doug- si como estaba celoso por la gran persona que me acompaña esta noche no perdió oportunidad en pedírtela-

Sakio- pero que me dices tu .. mira que se veia que estabas muy animado con esas señoritas-

doug- que se puede hacer soy muy irresistible para las damas..

sakio- JAJAJAJA tu! Si como no-

doug- porque no vamos a la mesa … creo que acaban de servir la cena ..

sakio- mmm tienes razon muero de hambre-

doug- entonces a comer!

-------

Ishizu estaba sentada en la mesa donde esperaba a kaiba, para preguntarle sobre aquel personaje el cual no le agradaba mucho.

Ishizu- parece que divertías bastante con aquella chica-

Kaiba- y que si lo hacia-

Ishizu- más con el beso que se dieron antes-

Kaiba- eso no te importa Ishizu.. el que una vez tuviéramos algo no te da derecho a entrometerte en mis asuntos actuales-

Ishizu- pero-(mordiéndose el labio inferior)- yo todavía te quiero kaiba-

Kaiba- pero yo no y si ese era al motivo por el que me invitaste pierdes tu tiempo-

Ishizu- es por culpa de ella verdad… ella .. se a robado tu corazón-

Kaiba- eso no es de tu incumbencia.. y si no te importa quisiera comer tranquilo el resto de la noche-

Ishizu- esta bien-"maldita mocosa me las pagaras no permitiré que me lo quites"-

--------

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del lugar sakio y doug hablaban y se reían de las ocurrencias del otro .. pero eso fue interrumpido cuando en la entrada del restaurante .. si veía a un joven sumamente apuesto alto, tez dorada unos ojos color carmesí y su cabello negro ébano, este iva vestido con un esmoquin negro que al no mas verlo se atinaba que era uno muy fino y elegante, el joven iva acompañado de una señorita que no se quedaba atrás muy bonita pero para el parecer de el no superaba la belleza de su amada, estos se quedaron un momento en recepción, esperando ser llevados a su mesa..

doug- ya viste a esa pareja-

Sakio- no logro ver bien solo la veo a ella-

Doug- pues se nota que son gente importante

Sakio- ya logro ver …QUE!.. Imposible .. doug.. doug-

Doug- que pasa sakio por que te pones así … acaso lo conoces-

Sakio- por favor tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido-

Doug- esta bien..-(llamando al mesero que por casualidad pasaba)- joven la cuenta. y que sea rápido-

Sakio-:"por favor que no me vea"-

Doug- te sientes bien-

Sakio- pregunta si hay puerta trasera-

Doug- creo que si allí, generalmente se encuentran en la cocina-

Sakio- no me importa donde este… hay que salir de aki ya!-

Doug- (En eso lleva el mesero con la cuenta y se la)- gracias .. disculpe hay puerta trasera-

Mesero- si señor .. porque la pregunta-

Sakio- podríamos salir por allí.. es un caso grave-

Mesero- mmm.. esta bien pero que no los vean –

Doug- tome.. y va demás propina por esto-

Mesero- entonces síganme-

Sakio y doug se pararon uno después del otro como que si se dirigían a la pista de baile, pero el hecho no paso por desapercibido por kaiba y cierto joven que acababa de entrar ya que pudo notar como cierta pareja se acababa de levantar, de la mesa siguiente donde ellos ivan hacer ubicados pero gracias al mesero que se tardo tanto no pudo distinguir las caras de estos. Pero podria jurar que a esa señorita le era conocida.

Mientras tanto sakio y doug pasaron por las cocinas ah salir por la puerta trasera como ya lo habían planeado cuando salieron del restaurante, ellos empezaron a caminar para donde esta en vallet parkin estos tuvieron que esperar un rato mientras llevaban el carro.

Doug- ahora si me vas a decir quien era-

Sakio- HIRAGIZAWUA -( tomando un poco de aire)- "Esto no es nada bueno"

-----

Hola como estan weno espero que le guste esta capi.. Yo c que esta algo cortó pero contiene todo lo importante.

Gracias por los reviews q me dan animo a continuar también agradezco a aquellos q leen la historia y no dejan review ….


	9. cap 9

Doug- ahora si me vas a decir quien era-

Sakio- HIRAGIZAWUA -( tomando un poco de aire)- "Esto no es nada bueno"

Doug- Hiragizawua!... no es ese el del nuevo duelo acaso!.. que tienes que ver tu con el ?-

Sakio- jajaja..-(risa nerviosa)- pues nada, en realidad no único es q no quiero que me vea eso es todo-"tengo que empezar a usas el brazalete , pero no me gusta"

Cochero- señor aquí esta su carro-(dándole las llaves)-

Doug- hay que bien.. sano y salvo..-

Sakio- ah..quien?

Doug- por aquí señorita-(ofreciéndole el brazo)

Cochero- espero que su visita allá sido placentera-

Sakio- gracias muy amable de su parte-

--------

Mientras tanto dentro del restaurante ya se encontraba la pareja sentada en su mesa y con un montón de reporteros asiéndoles preguntas.

Reportero 1- joven hiragizawua es cierto de este nuevo torneo que se aproxima va esta mas interesante que el anterior

Reportero2- es cierto que los mejores duelistas del mundo vendrán entre ellos el dragón plateado azul?-

Reportero3- joven hiragizawua en este torneo que esta pronto a comenzar los aparatos que se utilizaran serán los de la compañía Kaiba-

Eduardo- pues verán si es cierto todo lo que ustedes preguntan el torneo prometo que será divertido para los duelistas además de impresionantes para el exportador, claro esta eso dependerá de las habilidades de los duelistas para sus duelos por otra parte el duelista dragón la invitación fue enviada pero no sabemos si asistirá a esta evento, claro espero que si porque es uno de mis mejores rivales jaja.

La tecnología a ocupar es por parte de la compañía kaiba ellos nos brindan los discos de duelo, y que mas, ah si la verdad no quería decirlo pero en este torneo se le otorgara el titulo del rey del juego al ganador y por eso yo soy uno de los jugadores participantes, no soy el organizador ni nada por el estilo así que comienzo de cero.-

Reportero2- es impresionante que usted este en los participantes ya que en el duelo pasado el joven kaiba iba a pelear con el ganador, y que piensa de yugio el actual duelista numero 1-

Eduardo- pues la verdad espero conocerlo y pelear con el y con respecto a eso de pelear con el ganador, no estoy muy de acuerdo porque hay que pelear con todos -

Reportero1- y la señorita que es su novia-

Eduardo- no, es una amiga que me acompaña, espero que la persona que me interesa aparezca en el duelo ya q es muy buena saben-

Reportero3- entonces tiene planes de casarse con esa persona especial de la que habla-

Eduardo- eso espero con todo el corazón-"porque realmente la quiero para mi", pero señores resolveré todas sus preguntas en otra ocasión los organizadores les darán los datos para eso.

------

En otro lado de la cuidad se encuentra un joven el cual se acaba de despertar medio aturdido.

Yugi- que pasa yami-

Yami- es que acabo de recordar una parte de mi pasado

Yugi- quieres contármela –

Yami- si-

-Flash back-

Todo comienza cuando un joven se me llega a presentar, ala igual que yo iva vestido de faraón una capa blanca unas cuantas joyas y llevaba un especie de ofrenda; yo me encuentro sentado a la par mía se encuentra otro trono pero menos tamaño.

Voz- faraón de Egipto yo el faraón del norte del imperio raf eh venido para pedirte la mano de tu hermana para convertirla en mi esposa-

Yami- eso es lo que quieres-

Voz- si la quiero con todo mi corazón-

En eso se oyen unos pasos acercándose –HERMANO! Mira quisiera pedirte…-

Yami- ah perfecto sakio has venido en el momento exacto para decidir

Sakio- en que?

Voz- pero faraón eso no esta bien preguntarle a una mujer-

Sakio – y!

Yami- te quieres casar con el fararon del norte-

Sakio QUE!... yo….no…lo siento-

Voz- sera mia princesa cueste lo que me cueste

Yami- mi hermana ah dicho ya su opinión lo siento eduars

Eduars- esto no se quedara asi! Nos vemos!

----

Hola espero q les guste la verdad es que el tiempo lo tengo bastante exacto pero les subo un porque yo c esta corto ahh ya pueden poner reviews anodinos la verdad es que el Cáp. Pasado estaba jugando con los las opiniones y por no esperar la cerré antes de lograr cambiar la opción a su estado de aceptar..

Ai que los espero cocn us reviews..


End file.
